Ants in The Sand
Ants in The Sand is the 53rd episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 23rd episode of season 3. The Ants make their HTF Hawaiian Style debut in this episode as Sniffles tries to outsmart them. Cast Starring: * Sniffles * Shambo The Witch Doctor * Fizz * KoKo Featuring: * The Ants (Debut in HTF Hawaiian Style) Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Sniffles' beach house lab in Kona, Sniffles is enjoying some time at the beach in his backyard. He sets down his snacks and lays down on the beach. Suddenly, his bag of chips is moving. The brother ant has gotten hold of the bag of chips. Sniffles gets up and heads behind a palm tree. Sniffles extends his tongue out and goes into hot pursuit with the brother ant. Sniffles' tongue fells something grassy. It is licking KoKo's hula skirt. KoKo walks over to Sniffles and tells him to watch where he aims his tongue. KoKo wipes the saliva off of her hula skirt and returns to her place. Sniffles resets his tongue and resumes the chase. The brother ant notices the tongue and drops the bag of chips. The Brother ant runs to the family and informs them Sniffles is coming. The mother ant grabs some hot sauce and drips it onto Sniffles' tongue. Sniffles notices his tongue is burning as the hot sauce has coated his tongue. He turns red in the face with burning pain and runs back to his backyard screaming. Sniffles grabs his glass of ice cold water to cool down his burning tongue. Sniffles' face returns to its standard color and steam comes out of his snout. Sheega walks over to Sniffles and asks him if he is okay because she heard screaming. Sniffles informs Sheega about what happened. Sheega hands Sniffles the bag of chips the brother ant stole. Sheega hugs Sniffles in comfort. Meanwhile in a sandy ant hill, the mother ant tells sister ant and baby ant that they are going to get Sniffles by any means necessary, Later in Waipahu, Sniffles pays Shambo a visit. Sniffles explains that The Ants are bothering him. Shambo agrees to help Sniffles with his pest problem. Shambo gets into Sniffles' cruiser and they head over to Kona. The Ants see Sniffles coming toward them and The mother ant gets ready with a rope to topple Sniffles. Sniffles comes over and sees the baby ant. He runs to catch the baby ant but trips on the rope and dies by having his head pop off of him as he hits the ground. Fizz turns green in the face and 2 other generic tree friends run away from the area. Shambo gets his staff out and uses his magic to revive Sniffles. Sniffles' body starts to glow purple and his head reconnects to his body to the horror of the ants. Sniffles gets back up and gives the ants a mean look. The sister ant panics as Sniffles walks toward them. The ants duck into the sand to hide from Sniffles. The nerdy anteater gets confused and can't find them anywhere. Shambo tells Sniffles to get down on all fours and search. Shambo gets out a potion works only on ants. It will make the ants turn groggy and week. Sniffles extends his tongue and digs into the sand to find the ants. The baby ant feels Sniffles' tongue. The ants try to stop Sniffles but Shambo pours his potion onto the ants causing them to feel weak. Sniffles gets wraps his tongue around the ants and eats them. Shambo applauds Sniffles for his hard work. Sniffles thanks Shambo and asks him if he wants lemonade. Shambo agrees and walks with Sniffles to Sniffles' beach house, ending the episode. Moral: "If you find something impossible to do, try hard!" Deaths * Sniffles dies when he trips on a rope the ants set up causing his head to come off of his body (Shambo revives him) * The ants die when Sniffles eats them Injuries * Sniffles suffers a hot tongue when the mother ant puts hot sauce on it. Destruction * The mother ant breaks the hot sauce bottle after she finishes coating Sniffles' tongue with it. Trivia * This episode marks the first time Shambo uses his magic to revive a dead tree friend. * Sniffles' beach house is shown for the first time. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes